New Spark
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Traduction de la fic de Miya Morana. Un genre de suite à Burning Embers. Résumé : Après les terribles évènements, Isaac va vivre avec Peter, qui s'avère être un excellent cuisinier.


Titre : **New Spark  
**

Auteur : **Miya_Morana**

**Traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

Isaac était assis sur le lit de Scott, parcourant les musiques de Scott sur son Ipod, essayant d'en trouver une sur laquelle il pouvait s'arrêter. Ce n'était pas utilise, ça ne pouvait pas l'aider, ses oreilles restaient à l'écoute de la conversation de Scott et sa mère en bas.

« Il a frappé l'autre garçon à sang, Scott. Pour la deuxième fois, » Était en train de dire Madame McCall.

« Il ne l'a jamais touché à l'école. Et Ethan n'est pas un garçon, c'est un alpha. Il est en partie responsable de la mort de Derek. »

« Il est incontrôlable, Scott. Je peux le voir dans son regard. »

« Une raison de plus pour qu'il reste. Il a _besoin _de moi, maman ! »

« Il me fait peur. »

La musique dans les oreilles d'Isaac s'arrêta, et il baissa les yeux sur l'Ipod écrasé dans sa main. Merde. Il retira les écouteurs et il jeta l'ipod sur le lit, ensuite il se leva. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour attraper ses affaires et les mettre dans un sac. Ce n'était pas comme si il avait grand-chose, de toute façon.

En bas, Scott essayait toujours de convaincre sa mère qu'Isaac n'était pas une menace, et il ne faisait pas du mauvais boulot, mais la vérité était, Isaac se souvenait qu'il avait été sur le point de tuer Allison l'autre jour dans la placard, et de comment il avait perdu le contrôle quand il avait commencé à frapper Ethan. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici. Peut-être qu'il pourrait retourner dans la station abandonnée où Derek avait pris l'habitude de les entraîner, ou peut-être –

La sonnette retentit, et Scott devint silencieux. Même d'en haut, Isaac pouvait ressentir la tension qui flottait dans l'air. Il inspira profondément, en reconnaissant l'odeur de Peter. Lentement, Isaac descendit les escaliers, où il trouva le vieux loups appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte d'entrée, alors que Scott et Madame McCall le dévisageait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Cracha Scott.

« Content de te revoir également, Scott, » sourit Peter. « Melissa. Vous êtes ravissante. »

Isaac ne manqua pas la façon dont le cœur de Madame McCall manqua un battement, ou du fait que son odeur était un mélange de colère, de peur et d'autre chose. Il n'était pas encore très bon pour renifler les émotions. C'était quelque chose que Derek travaillait avec lui.

« Vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu ici, » répondit Madame McCall.

« Alors, je ne vais pas vous ennuyer longtemps, vous avez ma parole, » répondit Peter, ensuite il releva les yeux vers Isaac. « Cora m'a dit ce que Derek avait fait. Un peu tardivement. Je voulais voir comment tu allais. »

« Je vais bien, » dit Isaac, en se tendant car Scott et sa mère se retournèrent pour le regarder, surpris.

Peter releva un sourcil, et Isaac évita son regard.

« Je suis content que tu aies trouvé un endroit où rester, » dit Peter, très lentement. « Ils sont venus à son appartement, pour le battre lui et Cora. C'est pourquoi il voulait que tu partes. Pour te protéger. Je pensais que tu devais le savoir. »

Isaac rendit son regard à Peter, remarquant à peine le regard suspicieux sur le visage de Scott. « Merci. »

« Alors, si tout va bien, je ne vais pas m'incruster, » déclara Peter, en se retirant de l'entrée. « Melissa, c'était un plaisir de vous revoir. Isaac, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit… »

Isaac se mordit la lèvre inférieur alors qu'il observait Peter faire demi tour, pour partir. Son regard se posa vers Madame McCall, qui serrait une bat de baseball qui se trouvait habituellement contre le mur. Elle était plus fragile qu'Allison. Si quelque chose devait se produire ici, et que Scott n'était pas là pour la protéger…

« En fait, » lança-t-il juste au moment où Scott allait refermer la porte. « Je me demandais, si tu avais une chambre libre ou un canapé où je pourrais me poser un petit temps ? »

« Comment ? » Scott le dévisagea comme si une seconde tête venait de lui pousser. « Isaac ! »

« Vous avez raison, Madame McCall, » continua Isaac, essayant d'ignorer le regard sur le visage de Scott. « Je ne suis pas vraiment très stable en ce moment. Vous avez été une merveilleuse hôté, et je ne voudrais pas vous rendre votre bonté en vous mettant en danger. »

« Ca ne veut pas dire que tu dois partir avec _lui,_ » cria Scott, en attrapant le bras d'Isaac.

« Laisse le partir, » grogna Peter, du fond de sa gorge.

Scott se retourna pour le dévisager. « Comme si tu t'en souciais vraiment. »

« Scott, » dit Isaac, aussi calmement que possible. « Ca va aller. »

« Non, » cracha Scott. « Tu ne le connais pas comme moi. C'est un bâtard manipulateur qui te trahira si ça peut servir ses intérêts. »

« Il est de la meute, » dit Isaac. « Et il est assez fort, je ne risque pas de le blesser. Ça va aller. »

« Je suis désolée Isaac, » dit Madame McCall. « Tu es un garçon formidable, promis. J'ai juste un peu peur, mais ça ne veut pas dire… »

« Non, » l'interrompit Isaac. « C'est très bien. Je vais prendre mes affaires. »

Il retourna à l'étage avant que quelqu'un ne puisse dire quelque chose, et quand il revint, Madame McCall était en train de menacer Peter d'une balle en argent si les choses devaient mal se passer pour lui. Peter semblait amusé, mais il jura de faire de son mieux pour éviter sa colère. Ensuite, il toucha Madame McCall qui recula. Scott grogna et Peter recula, en souriant.

Il se passait quelque chose ici que personne n'avait pris la peine de raconter à Isaac. Il finirait par le savoir de toute façon.

« Merci pour tout, » dit-il à Scott et sa mère, ensuite il se précipita rapidement vers la porte.

**OOO**

En fait, il avait une chambre d'ami dans l'appartement de Peter, et Isaac en était content. Il appréciait Scott, mais partager une chambre n'était pas quelque chose dont il avait l'habitude, étant enfant unique, et il appréciait avoir un peu d'intimité, cependant la chambre ici était vraiment…spartiate. Il y avait un grand lit, une commode et c'était tout.

« C'est super, merci, » dit-il à Peter, en jetant son sac sur le lit.

« Ce n'est pas super, c'est vide, » répliqua Peter. « Nous irons te chercher quelques meubles ce week-end. »

« Oh, ce n'est pas… Tu ne dois pas, vraiment, » dit Isaac, en regardant ses pieds. « Je ne veux pas te causer de problème. »

Peter fronça les sourcils. « Tu n'es pas un problème. Maintenant, va faire tes devoirs – tu as assez de problème à l'école comme ça. »

« Sérieusement ? » Demanda Isaac, ensuite il roula les yeux quand Peter resta sérieux.

Ça lui rappelait Derek, un peu. Tout à coup, Isaac ressentit la douleur de sa perte qui le frappa à nouveau, et il inspira profondément pour tenter de rester concentré. Mais Peter était encore là, tenant son bras et en train de lui demander si il allait bien, et il sentait la meute, et l'inquiétude, et légèrement quelque chose comme Derek.

Isaac posa son front contre l'épaule de Peter, et il respira un moment. Peter frotta son dos en silence, et finalement Isaac se redressa.

« Désolé. Je pense qu'il me manque plus que je ne le pensais. »

Peter hocha la tête, et il le laissa aller dans le salon, où Isaac s'installa sur le canapé pour faire ses devoirs. Peter disparut dans sa propre chambre pendant un petit temps, ensuite il revint avec un livre. Isaac essaya de l'ignorer, alors que Peter s'installait confortablement dans un fauteuil en reposant ses pieds (sans chaussures, sans chaussette, il avait de grands pieds) sur la table du salon.

C'était terriblement distrayant, ils étaient seulement à quelques centimètres de la liste de vocabulaire de Madama Morell, et les orteils de Peter bougeaient, se pliaient, et il y a longtemps la mère d'Isaac avait pris l'habitude de lui dire que ce n'était pas poli de poser ses pieds sur une table. Maintenant, Isaac pouvait comprendre pourquoi : parceque c'était indécent comme l'enfer, et que ça lui donnait envie de les titiller. Ouais, non.

« Qu'est ce que tu lis ? » Demanda Isaac, s'empêchant de dire à Peter d'avoir de bonne manière dans sa propre maison, où Isaac était juste un invité.

Peter pencha la tête, ensuite la releva pour regarder Isaac, en plissant les paupières, comme si il l'évaluait. Isaac réalisa tardivement qu'il aurait pû lire le titre d'où il était assis : c'était _The Art of War _de Sun Tzu.

Quand Isaac alla de la couverture du livre au visage de Peter, il pu voir de l'amusement

« Quelque chose d'intéressant pour nous là dedans ? » Demanda Isaac, refusant de rougir.

« Pas vraiment, » admit Peter avec un petit sourire. Il referma le livre et le déposa sur la table, retirant _enfin _ses pieds.

Isaac le regarda s'en aller vers la cuisine ouverte, pour retirer des choses de l'armoire. Il essaya de se concentrer sur sa leçon de français tandis que le vieux loup hachait un oignon et épluchait une orange, en autre chose, et quand il sortit quelque chose que ressemblait un petit poulet du frigo, mais qui n'en avait pas l'odeur, il fut intrigué.

Laissant tomber ses devoirs, Isaac se leva pour aller au comptoir de la cuisine et regarder Peter fourrer la volaille avec l'orange, l'ognon et des trucs qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Peter posa l'oiseau dans el four, et Isaac ramassa l'une des feuilles vertes qui était toujours sur le comptoir, tandis que Peter commençait un nettoyer un peu. Il la fit tourner entre ses doigts.

« Ça sent bon, » commenta-t-il.

« Attends que ça soit fini, ça va sentir divin, » renifla Peter, pour ensuite el regarder. « Oh, tu parlais des feuilles de laurier. »

« Ouais, » sourit Isaac, en la redéposant. « Ce n'est pas un peu tôt pour commencer à cuisiner ? »

« Le canard met du temps à cuire, » dit Peter, en mettant de côté le restant de l'ognon et de l'orange. « Tu as tout le temps de finir tes devoirs. »

« Beurk, je _déteste_ le français, » se plaignit Isaac, mais il y retourna.

Quand il eut fini, il pensa à commencer son devoir de chimie, mais ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé un remplaçant pour Harris, alors à la place il chercha dans son sac après son devoir de math. Mais la troisième équation lui donna un mal de tête, alors il s'arrêta après dix minutes, pour sortir un bloc de feuille et commencer à gribouiller.

Peter était encore en train de lire, même si il se levait à certain moment pour vérifier le canard. Ensuite, après une heure et demi, il le retira du four pour recommencer des choses. Quand Isaac le rejoignit, Peter était en train de l'arroser de Cointreau (qui sentait la liqueur d'orange).

« Rend toi utile, et prépare une vinaigrette pour la salade, » dit Peter alors qu'il ajoutait du jus d'orange et un peu d'eau au mélange.

C'était l'une des choses qu'Isaac savait faire, alors il manqua la dernière partie de la préparation pour faire une vinaigrette simple et rapide. Quand il eut terminé, Peter était déjà en train découper le canard pour le servir dans deux assiettes. Ensuite, il arrosa de sauce à l'orange, et il avait raison, ça sentait divinement bon.

Peter les déposa sur la table rapidement et efficacement. Isaac aurait voulu aider, mais il ne savait pas où se trouvait les choses, alors il s'installa simplement pour regarder. Peter lui remplit un verre de vin rouge et Isaac releva un sourcil.

« Tu sais que je suis mineur, non ? »

« Oh, je t'en prie, comme si un loup-garou pouvait être saoul avec un seul verre de vin, » lui répondit Peter avec un sourire. « Ou pas du tout, d'ailleurs. _Bon appétit, _comme ils disant. »

Si Isaac avait pensé que ça sentait bon, ce n'était rien comparé au goût. La sauce était à la fois acidulée et sucrée, et elle complétait le canard à la perfection. C'était probablement le meilleur plat qu'Isaac ait jamais goûté de toute sa vie.

« Tu cuisines toujours comme ça ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Seulement quand j'en ai le temps, » sourit Peter. « Ou quand je veux le prendre. »

« Fais attention, je pourrais croire que tu essaies de me séduire avec la nourriture, » plaisanta Isaac, et Peter releva un sourcil.

« Si c'était le cas, ça marcherait ? » Demanda-t-il de façon séductrice.

« Peut-être un peu, » sourit effrontément Isaac, commençant à se sentir un peu plus à l'aise avec Peter.

« Seulement un peu ? Flûte ! » Sourit Peter. « Je vais devoir travailler dur alors. »

Isaac rigola. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir si Peter plaisantait ou si il était sérieux, mais il ne pensait pas que ça importait vraiment en ce moment. Il était là, il était en sécurité pour l'instant, et même si son monde avait fini par s'écrouler encore une fois, il avait peut-être trouvé quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher, quelque chose le gardant sain et en vie. Qui l'aurait cru ?

**Fin**


End file.
